


Don't Give It A Hand (Offer It A Soul)

by Celestial_Mess1



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Bratty Velma, Crappy freindships, Crying, Cyprian Virgil (OC) - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapped, Looking up skirts, Mild Language, Minor Velma/Cyprian(OC), Out of Character, POV Third Person, Sexual Content, Shaggy POV, Snarky Velma, Stressed Shaggy, Velma POV, Velma/Shaggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Velma and the Mystery Inc. crew are inspecting a haunted mansion, as it's in their nature to track down monsters in these very specific housing residents. While they spit up Velma find a clue, then the monster, but what happens when the others notice she's gone. How will effect their dynamic? Most importantly how will it effect Shaggy?
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Don't Give It A Hand (Offer It A Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been in love with Mystery Inc.! I know a bunch of people disliked bratty, selfish Velma but I thought it helped flesh out her character past being the "smart" one who gets dumped for a dog.   
> This might include darker themes in the future.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

“Let’s split up, gang.” 

Velma inwardly groaned. She dreaded Fred’s favorite phrase. 

They were on the case of ‘Cyprian Virgil: the Fanged Bat’ when a clue led them to another abandoned mansion. She sighed, watching as Daphne followed Fred. Her glowing heart eyes would easily light up their path, Velma thought sourly. 

“Alright, Shaggy, Scooby, let’s just get-” but the bumbling duo weren’t behind her. She paused, letting her internal irritation simmer. 

“And Velma, you go by yourself, cuz you’re so capable and handy and smart.” She muttered, turning on her flashlight. Daphne and Fred had taken the upstairs which meant Shaggy and Scooby wandered off to the kitchens. Must be to the right of the looming staircase, Velma deducted from the distant sounds. 

She walked through the winding narrow pathway to the left. It was narrow, barely able to fit her generic stature. The walls were full of antique paintings embroidered by carved wainscoting. In its heyday it must have been a spectacular sight. The hallway only led to a singular room, it’s great wooden double doors pried open for the world to see. An airy mist disguising itself to be dust covered Velma’s field of vision. Something about the house seemed off. Her sinuses were usually terrible this time of year, but she denoted no hint of a bodily assault. 

Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the interior of the room, flanked by encyclopedias and other resources that Velma had to crane her neck to see. An overturned celestial globe sat splintered on the floor beside a broken oak chair. “Strange.” She muttered to herself, swiping at the overtly large desk encompassing what used to be a nice study. The dust piled on her finger before falling away to gravity. Rubbing the residue over a thumb and forefinger resulted in left-over film. 

“Now why would dust leave a film?” she wondered aloud. Velma shined a light onto the leather chair, curiosity spiking when it swiveled automatically. Nothing was in the chair save for a shiny ring and a book. The glow from her flashlight illuminated the silver along its side. 

“Curious.” She creeped over to touch it, wondering what a shiny artifact such as that was doing here. Velma cautiously, lowered herself down in the seat. Under the ring was a red leather bound book written in an archaic language. She didn’t recognize it. Maybe Dr. Potrillo at the library could help her inscribe it. She grinned, opening the book as her excitement got the better of her. The pages were filled with inscriptions a mile long. Soft almost delicate pictures were drawn beside each inscription. One was of a child, its big eyes sad and lost. The next page showed a woman, her back turned as she cradled said child in her hands. More and more pages of the woman and the child appeared. Who was this woman? What did she have to do with the mystery of Cyprian Virgil? That’s when she flipped to the final page.

The sketch of the woman was astounding. Her heart shaped face held almond round eyes, the lashes above the lids ridiculously long. Her long hair curled in bangs obscuring her eyebrows and ears as it tumbled behind her shoulders in soft petals. The woman in the sketch’s pert, circular nose was angled upward, her eyes glaring defiantly back at Velma. Her Victorian style corset was bound tight under barely restricted breast, a flowing skirt tucked underneath, blowing to the breeze of unseen wind. She traced the edges of the Victorian lace along her bodice. This must have taken the person hours to sketch. Only someone with this skill of artistry and tailoring could- Velma stopped. Only someone with artistry and tailoring would be able to sew the Freedhan family and the others inside those terry cloths.

Of Course! That’s it! Velma knew who the vampire was. He wasn’t out to get blood. He was after- Daphne’s scream rang out.

“Jinkies!” Velma cried, startled from her revelation. Clamping the book shut, she quickly got up to her feet, dashing out of the study. First she’d save Daphne, then set up a trap to catch this alleged monster. 

She ran up the stairs coming into a head on collision with Shaggy. Her body crashed against his. His long limbs twisting around hers and bringing them colliding with the floor. Her head banged against the wool carpet, his gangly weight pressing into her. Velma glanced up at her previous infatuation. His head was currently nestled between her breast, long arms winding and dipping between hers in an intimate position. The groan he let slip reverberated through her body as fought back a shiver. Adjusting her glasses instead of dwelling on the man before her, Velma went to huff. Shaggy was probably running away from the sound of ghosts as she ran to them. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him. “Shaggy! What are you doing?” she questioned.

The boy in question looked down at her, his scruff tickling along her breast. “Like I heard Daphne's scream and all.”

“Yeah, and?” she answered hotly. He scratched the back of his head, propping himself to sit on the backs of his heel. Without his body looming on top of hers, Velma sat up. She tried to keep her irritation at bay. His statement confirmed her earlier guess. He was running away, like always.

“Like I went to go check it out but Scoob saw the vampire dude. He ran upstairs then I like lost him.” He responded, getting to his feet and extending a hand to help her up. Velma was dusting her skirt off, unaware of the hand Shaggy was holding out for her.

“Shaggy, Fred asked you and Scooby to check out the mansion. Why would you run off when-” another scream echoed from down the hall. Both their heads turned to the never ending corridor, following the sound of Daphne’s voice. They didn’t have time to discuss Shaggy’s incompetence. They needed to rescue Daphne. Velma shot up from the floor, ignoring Shaggy’s assistance. She grabbed the abandoned journal she bought with her. 

“That’s Daphne.’ She motioned for him to follow her. ‘Come on! Let’s go.” She didn’t wait for a reply.

Running in the direction of the sound, she raced through the hall, hoping Daphne wasn’t hurt.  Her flats beat wildly on the floor. “Please say she’s okay.” Velma began a silent prayer. The third door on the right creaked open, lightning flashing across the worn-out carpet in the hallway. Velma skidded to a stop, her heart pounding. She could make out shadows of people as she slowly entered the room. 

Following her steps, the candles in the room began to glow. “Daphne!” she cried startled by the scene in front of her. In the dimly lit room stood Cyprian Virgil, the fanged bat. He had been terrorizing the town of Grand Lacklor for the last three weeks. The mayor, a bank teller and his wife, along with a prominent school superintendent all disappeared in increments with their families. The only note left were detailed sketches of the kidnapped person.

Velma spent weeks trying to track down the location of the old starch paper they were drawn on. Following a hunch Daphne had, the group had explored an abandoned paper factory. They were shocked to find all missing people alive and well, albeit sewn inside of terry cloth bags. The bags led them to another clue which led them here to this mansion, to this moment.

The vampire flashed his fangs, his hold on Daphne's upper arm kept her yanked against his body. Those razor-like fangs were dangerously close to her friend's vulgar, clearly moments away from splattering their friend's blood all over the walls. Velma panicked. Where was Fred? “Like Daphne!” Shaggy announced, coming to stand behind Velma.

“Guys!” she cried pulling against her captor. Her ruby red hair was stuck to her face, her naturally porcelain skin, sweaty and pale under the candles. She was aggressively trying to evade the vampire’s hold on her, his second hand roughly bunched at her hips, keeping her close. Daphne tried kicking back at the monsters shins, but to no avail. It only shifted its hold on her.

The vampire hissed, a poof of smoke exploding around him. Velma shielded her eyes from the miniature blast surprised to be pulled into a warm body. The echo of the exhaust hit her exposed legs before she dared a peek. She was carefully protected and tucked in Shaggy’s arms, his strong rectangular chin tilted down looking at her. Velma held her breath, unsure. The only barrier between them was her journal and their clothes. A light blush was developing over her cheeks as she felt the warmth of his body molded into hers. Why did he shield her body with his? He didn’t care about her, he’d made that clear when he chose Scooby over her. Annoyed, she pushed at his chest, turning to check on their friend. Lying in a heap on the floor was Daphne surrounded by the residue fumes. A note was attached to her dress. 

Leaving whatever happened between her and Shaggy, Velma stepped towards the ginger. She was coughing and shaking. “Oh thank goodness. You okay, Daph?” she asked, helping the women off the floor. 

Daphne rubbing coughed a few more times before she could answer. In that time, Velma felt Shaggy’s presence hover beside her. She sent a glare to the smiling overgrown garbage shoot before directing her attention back to their resident captive. “Yes.’ The red head answered, her eyes filled with unshed tears. ‘He took Freddie.”

Velma gave her a small smile. “We’ll find him.”

“Like dude I think he left a note.” Shaggy chimed in, picking up the fallen item.

“Let me see.” Daphne asked, taking the paper from him. 

_ “A leader is chosen one who is smart  _

_ To rescue a princess, a work of art  _

_ But he rises from his bitter bed,  _

_ With thoughts of sadness in his head,  _

_ And He idolizes being dead,  _

_ Never facing the day.”  _

She read aloud.

“Huh, what do you think it means?”

“A leader……a leader and a princess.” Velma mutters. “Jinkies, I got it!” she exclaimed. “This note is for us to find Fred! He’s the leader and you’re the princess.” Velma explained pointing to Daphne.

The girl huffed, crossing her arms. “I’m no princess.”

Velma rolled her eyes. “He meant metaphorically.”

“But like how do we know where he’s hiding at? And like what if he’s got Scoob?” Shaggy questioned scratching his beard.

“Scooby is missing?” Daphne asked, glancing around.

“Yeah like Scoob ran off after the vampire scared him. I like haven’t seen him since.”

“He must be with Fred.” Daphne deduced.

“Possible.” Velma conceded. 

“Let’s look at the note, again.’ Daphne inquired, pulling the note closer to her face. ‘The vampire told me I would be separated from Fred, till death do us pa.......”

“What?” Velma asked as Daphne began to run out of the room. “I know where Freddie is. Follow me!” she called, her curtain of red hair waving behind her.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” she stated, tucking the journal under her arm and chasing after the woman.

“Like wait up for me guys.” Velma heard Shaggy yell further back. Daphne ran down the length of the hallway before glancing back and forth for a while.

“What! When Freddie and I were chasing him, the vampire disappeared in this spot right here!” Daphne frantically explained stamping her foot. Velma glanced around. It was an average looking dead end to a hallway. Nothing adorned the walls sans for the sconces and the detailed chair rails.

“He must have used a trigger or a switch to a hidden wall.” Velma concluded, trying to search for an obvious clue. They had seen their fair share of trap doors and switches.

Daphne clapped her hands. “That’s right! A hidden door. They always have one of those.” she stated searching the pine batten molding embedded on the right wall. Velma went to the left. They could cover more ground with two people.

“Like guys, you gotta wait up. I, whew.” Shaggy panted leaning against a candle sconce. A rustling sound rumbled before Velma felt the floor drop beneath her.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” her and Daphne yelled, dropping into the hidden door. She bent her legs, one hand pushing on her skirt between her knees to keep it from flapping about everywhere. The other hand hovered behind her head to help the impact whenever they reached the bottom. In no time, Velma crashed onto an extra-large king size mattress. UGH! Her back hurt. She glanced to her left, seeing a squirming Daphne ungracefully flip on her side to get her bearings. Luckily Velma fell feet first, rolling till her back hit the top and her legs sprayed out. She sat up.

“Jeepers! My head.” Daphne groaned shuffling to get off the mattress.

“ZOOOOIIINKKSSSS!!!” A scream resounded above them. Velma looked up as a terrified Shaggy fell on top of her.

“OOF!” she moaned.

“Like Zoinks, that fall is really far down.” a voice muffled into Velma’s breast. She pushed at the boy on top of her.

“Get off me, Shaggy!” she huffed. Shaggy glanced up at her, his head nestled between her breasts. 

“I’m like sorry Velms. I didn’t like mean to.” he apologized, shuffling to push himself off her. One hand slid beside her body playing along the hem of her shirt and the other which neither of them noticed, was conveniently sliding up her exposed leg. When had her skirt bunched up?

“Zoinks, like I’m sorry Velma.” he stuttered his eyes shifting down to the apex of her legs. Her skirt was still bunched at her hips, her legs spread. Velma blushed, furiously unjusting so he wouldn’t be able to see her plain panties. She had gotten over her crush on Shaggy. He had made it clear he would rather be with Scooby than her. Why was he acting like this? She scooted away from him, scrambling off the mattress.

Daphne was standing to the side pretending to not notice the exchange. She smirked giving Velma a pointed look. Her kitten purple boots echoed on the walls as she handed the journal back to Velma. The cave formation they were in was bare save for the gigantic mattress. She snatched the artifact back, glaring at the red-head, daring her to say a word. Her friend smugly stepped back, inspecting a manicured nail.

The shuffling behind her alerted her to Shaggy’s presence. “Like Velms. I really didn’t mean to. I’m sorry dude.”

Velma glared up at him. “Whatever. Let’s go rescue Fred.” she scoffed walking away. The spacious cave only led to a singular tunnel, moist, wet crystalline lighting their way. Her journal poked into the sides of her hands, reminding her that she was real. Velma wished the past five minutes to be fake. She wanted to be anywhere else at the moment, instead of enduring her embarrassing collisions with Shaggy. She heard a hushed conversation behind her and rolled her eyes. On second thought, Velma didn’t need Shaggy’s half-ass apology. That ship had sailed. The shadows on the tunnel agreed with her, encouraging her further into their embrace. 

At the end of the tunnel was a lit alcove, Velma was surprised to find the whole room brightened by electric overhead lights. Its cerulean walls conveyed to the skies, making it hard to deduce how far down there were. A single coffin sat alone in the middle. The silence followed by Daphne and Shaggy’s approach sent a chill down her spine. Something wasn't right. 

The suspect she assumed as Cyprian wouldn’t have gone to this extreme to evade them. Though recently, the Mystery Gang had been meeting villains who played with higher stakes. A bang arose from the inside of the coffin. Her heart nearly jumped to her throat. 

“It’s Freddie. I just know it.” Daphne declared running up to the coffin. 

“Guys, a little help would be nice.” She grunted trying to push the top off.

“Sorry, coming.” Velma answered as her and Shaggy crowded beside Daphne. They strained against the heavy wood just barely opening it up. Pale white fingers from their self-proclaimed leader shot out, causing the trio to gasp in surprise. Between the four of them, they got the coffin top enough for Fred to emerge. A haggard looking Fred appeared, sitting up.

“FREDDIE!” Daphne cried, flinging her arms around his neck.

“Daph.” He wheezed, cracked, bloodied hands wincing as they tried to push her away. 

“Oops, sorry.” She giggled releasing him.

“Freddie, happy to like have you back with us dude.” Shaggy congratulated helping Fred step out of the coffin.

“Thanks guys.’ He coughed. ‘that Cyprian guy trapped me inside with no air.” He continued to explain his harrowing account of essentially being buried alive as Velma walked off. 

The one thing that didn’t add up for her was why trap Fred? She knew why Cyprian trapped the mayor and the others. Was trapping Fred supposed to throw them off his scent somehow?

“RAGGGGGGGYY!” A scampering of nails against the floor called. All eyes turned to watch the canine run into the alcove from the same place they had come from. 

“Scooby Doo!” Shaggy exclaimed, squatting to hug his best friend as Scooby ran into the opening. “Like where were you buddy?”

“Raggy.” Scooby smiled, licking his partner-in-frightened endeavors. “Re rampire ret ran race me roud. I rot rost.” ( _ The vampire went and chased me around. I got lost _ ) he said as a way of explaining

“I’m just glad you’re back ol’ buddy of mine!” Shaggy smiled, hugging his great-dane tighter.

Velma peeled further away from the group. Something was off about this whole case. Their villains were smart but usually single-minded. This Cyprian, this vampire, was different. She was afraid she had missed an important clue. Maybe if she just went further into the tunnel.... 

That’s when a hand covered her mouth and waist, pulling her deep into the shadows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?  
> Did you like it? Hate it? Know who Cyprian is, already? Just comment below and let me know. :)  
> Oh, if you're a guest feel free to leave a name. I love responding back to everyone.


End file.
